White Roses
by Mellarkey
Summary: A two-shot I came up with! Cammie and Zach go out on a date before he leaves once again, and he has a surprise for her. I'm not gonna give away the second part yet thooo! R&R plzzzz!


Hi people! So I came up with this two-shot today when I was listening to really sad songs… I'm not afraid to say I cried! Songs have that much of an effect on me… I really need to get a life. So this might sound like a lot of fluff but the second part, let me warn you, is NOT even close. If your prone to crying, please don't read the second part. Not to like give anything away… You know what… I need to stop talking. Well technically typing… ok. I'll shut up now.

* * *

I heard the door swing open and bang against the wall. I was still in the bathroom putting on my earrings when I heard his heavy footsteps on the hardwood floors. I smiled to myself knowing he was waiting for me.

I walked out of the bathroom and turned off the light. I pranced down the hallway wearing my favorite black dress that Macey picked out for me. The click of my heels echoed down the halls and into the foyer. I saw Zach standing there watching me walk towards him. I smiled and looked up at his expression. I saw him smirk as I got closer.

"So, you like?" I laughed as I did a fancy twirl, making the dress spin around with me. I did my best modeling pose and he laughed.

"Of course, Gallagher Girl. Now you're making me look bad," he laughed, smirk as always. He was dressed in black jeans and a grey short sleeve shirt. His hair was combed but was still messy in all the right places, just the way I like it.

"Well you said we were going to dinner. I didn't think casual would do it. After all, Mrs. Dabne taught me well." I said to him, we both laughed. "I missed you, Blackthorne Boy." I said looking into his green eyes.

"Missed you too." He said, kissing me quickly on the lips. "We should go or we'll be late." He said, taking my hand in his. He led me out to the car.

It was a warm summer night. The stars shone brightly in the sky without a cloud in sight. The street lights lit up the darkness as we walked.

I climbed into the car as he opened my passenger door. I blushed as he kissed me quickly on the cheek before making the journey to the driver's side.

"So I see you still have my jacket," he said, referring to the leather coat I was holding.

"Oh, yeah," I said looking down. "I wear it a lot when you're gone." I laughed, hiding my true feelings. I brushed my hand over it; the soft leather tickled my fingertips.

"So, Gallagher Girl, where do you want to eat?" He asked, turning the key in the ignition.

"Can we not go out to eat?" I asked, turning to face him. He looked confused.

"Okay… well where do you want to go?" He asked, running his hand through his hair.

"Nowhere" I said. He gave me a knowing look. "I mean, we always go to dinner before you leave again. Why not change it up?"

"I couldn't agree more.I know just the place" He smirked. He pulled out of the driveway and into the street. I didn't know where we were going, but it wouldn't have mattered, as long as he's with me.

* * *

We pulled into a dark parking lot, no cars in sight. He pulled into a space and shut the car off. I got out of the car to see we were at the beach. I felt the soft breeze whip my hair. The smell of sea salt filled the air, I instantly felt at ease. All the stress just floated away, I finally felt relieved.

"So, you brought me to the beach?" I said as he walked over to me.

"Where else? You said you missed this place." I felt him take my hand in his. I just smiled in response. The water shimmered under the moon. The beams of light danced across the waves.

"I can't believe you remembered that," I said, knowing I told him months ago.

"Well I'm a spy… It comes with the job." He laughed, looking off into the distance.

"Yeah I would have _no_ idea." I rolled my eyes once again. "Besides, this is perfect." I walked towards the waves and took off my high heels. I threw them up in the sand and let my feet get wet. I was thankful I decided to wear the short dress.

The waves crashed upon my feet, taking the sand below my feet as they curled back. The feel of the salt water on my skin was amazing. There was no word to describe it.

"I have to go back tomorrow." I heard Zach say from behind me. I pretended not to hear him. I just wanted to enjoy the rest of the night, no worries. The thought that this night will eventually end was depressing. It's just like the rest of those nights. Everything will go great, but then I wake up to the same empty bed.

"I know," I turned to see him standing not too far away. "I just don't want to concentrate on that right now."

"Take a walk with me?" He asked, signaling me to walk beside him. I felt his arm wrap around me waist and pull me closer. I smiled to myself and listened to the comfortable silence that fell around us.

It seemed like hours we walked on that beach before he started to speak. "I love you, Cammie," he started and took a long pause before starting again. "I really hope you understand that. I feel like I'm hurting you when I leave, it kills me knowing that."

"Zach, it's not your faul-"I started to say, before I was interrupted.

"This is different," He continued. "Cammie, I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He said to me. We stopped walking and he faced me. "I wouldn't be able to live without you. I hate being away from you for so long. I just want you to be mine forever," He finished. I stood shocked at his sudden words. "Marry me, Gallagher Girl" My heart stopped. It must have been a while before I could find the words to respond.

"Of course I will!" I screamed, throwing myself at him. He swung me around in his arms, our foreheads pressed together. He put me down and I looked down to see a diamond ring on my finger. It sparkled under the moon. I felt tears well up behind my eyes. This time though, they were tears of joy.

* * *

I know, I know… It's short. I KNOW!

So I'm practically shaking from watching paranormal activity 2 last night at my friend's house… right after we watched it my friend fell asleep, leaving me the only one awake in COMPLETE DARKNESS. I couldn't sleep all night, and her dog kept barking… I had a strange feeling the demon was coming for me D:

Please review! I love reviews :P


End file.
